SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core will provide leadership and organization, administrative and financial oversight, including the coordination of scientific oversight, to ensure the WCM SPORE in Prostate Cancer operates successfully. As SPORE PI and the Administrative Core Director, Mark A. Rubin, MD, will ensure Project Co- Leaders advance their research along the translational pipeline, share information with one another including the greater research community, have access to the resources from the two scientific Cores, obtain feedback from the Internal and External Advisory Boards (IAB and EAB), and foster developmental research and the careers of prostate cancer researchers. Dr. Lewis Cantley, Director of the Meyer Cancer Center, will serve as the Deputy PI and will guide Dr. Rubin. Core Co-Director, Julie Boyer, PhD, will assist in overseeing the administrative and financial activities of the SPORE. Dr. Rubin, with assistance of Administrative Lead, Theresa MacDonald, will organize regular meetings where the members of the SPORE?including the Executive Committee?discuss progress and future directions. Regular meetings will also be organized with the IAB and the EAB, and ad hoc meetings will be scheduled with the IAB, as necessary. The overall goal of the WCM SPORE's Administrative Core is to manage the non-technical needs of the SPORE, including facilitating scientific oversight and ensuring that the scientific goals of the program are met. Dr. Rubin will also be responsible for assembling annual progress reports for the non-competitive review of the SPORE program. Dr. Rubin and the WCM SPORE investigators are committed to attending the annual NCI TRP meetings to help achieve the goals of the national SPORE Program.